If this pharmalogical study shows that patients with Friedreich's ataxia may be aused by different disease loci. The findings will then help to guide more genetic studies. If this study indicates buspirone is effective in treating Friedreich'a ataxia, it can be used to help patients with FA to increase their independence in the activities of daily living.